


Эффект Ромильды

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Truth Serum, Valentine's Day, no dub-con or non-con, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: AU: День святого Валентина.Питер решает, что конфеты, начиненные любовным зельем и зельем правды – лучший способ заставить Дерека и Стайлза признаться, что они друг к другу чувствуют. Это был идеальный план. За исключением того, что конфеты перемешались, а Дерек и Стайлз съели сразу все... Ну, это ещё не самое страшное, с чем Питер имел дело.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Romilda Incident.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685053) by [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Все это началось с Питера. Так же, как и большинство случаев, происходящих в Бикон Хиллз.

Питер говорит, что это началось с Дерека, Стайлза и их нелепого поведения, из-за которого Стайлз не хочет проявлять свои чувства, а Дерек не желает о них говорить.

Или со способов, которыми они оба продолжают друг друга спасать, дошедших до того, что несколько месяцев назад Стайлз тупо выпрыгнул перед стаей Альф, чтобы защитить Дерека.

Всякий раз, когда Питер делает такого рода заявления, Бойд любит услужливо напоминать, что Стайлз и Дерек не встретились бы, если бы Питер в ту злополучную ночь в лесу не укусил Скотта.

Так что очевидно, что во всём виноват Питер.

Этот план тоже был идеальным.

Лидия согласилась произнести заклинание, и Дэнни тайком пробрался в шоколадную лавку его родителей после её закрытия. Конечно, Питеру пришлось иметь дело с Джексоном, пытающимся испепелить его взглядом (который по-прежнему походил на взгляд обиженного малыша, что бы ни говорил Джексон), но суть в том, что план был хорош.

Зелье в шоколаде. Коробка для Стайлза. Коробка для Дерека.

Всё-таки люди извлекают много уроков из книг и фильмов про Гарри Поттера.

Дереку должно достаться зелье правды. Так что он будет вынужден использовать свои слова и сказать Стайлзу то, что он чувствует.

И прежде чем кто-либо начнет кричать на Питера: зелье было разработано специально, чтобы всего лишь раскрыть правду о Стайлзе и Дереке. Питер не настолько жесток, чтобы заставлять Дерека под заклинанием говорить о таких вещах, как, например, пожар. Ему просто очень, очень скучно. В Бикон Хиллз катастрофически не хватает хороших развлечений.

Даже подтрунивания в полнолуния над Крисом потеряли свою привлекательность.

Хорошо, что это ложь. Это никогда не потеряет своей привлекательности.

Ладно, не об этом речь. Стайлз должен получить конфеты с любовным зельем. Его в них ровно столько, чтобы всего лишь подтолкнуть его к проявлению чувств, на которые Дерек после этого сможет ответить, и тогда Стайлз увидит, что на самом деле его любовь не такая уж безответная, как он думал. И чтобы впоследствии не допустить никакое неуместное чувство вины, оба зелья были созданы таким образом, что они удерживают тягу к поцелуям и к любым публичным проявлениям чувств. Секса не будет до тех пор, пока действие волшебного эликсира не развеется.

Как он и сказал, план был хорош. Но, как и в большинстве великих планов, провал был в безалаберном исполнении.

Или в саботаже, как утверждал Питер.

Эрика, Лидия и Эллисон решили сделать всё по-своему. Что означало, что они должны были украсть коробки шоколада. Айзек охотно отдал коробку Дерека, соглашаясь с их планом. Со Скоттом — у которого была коробка Стайлза — было сложнее, но стоило Айзеку лишь распахнуть глаза и слегка надуть губки, как Скотт тут же отвлекся и оставил коробку без присмотра.

Питер втайне счел смешным и нелепым то, сколько людей ведется на Айзеков шаблон невинного щенка. Вся стая наблюдала, как он использовал этот взгляд перед тем, как застать злого эльфа (куда катится этот мир?) врасплох и когтями перерезать ему горло.

Айзек мог бы быть любимчиком Питера.

Однако суть этой истории в том, что девушки перемешали конфеты.

И из-за того, что Стайлз — жадный обжора, а Дерек, видимо, прячет всю еду в желудке, парочка съела все их конфеты за час до встречи стаи.

Сказать, что в конечном итоге дозировка оказалось немного сильнее, было бы тем ещё преуменьшением.

Потому что всё это привело стаю в этот момент.

Дерек, как и всегда во время стайных встреч, сидит в кресле у окна.

В отличие от любого другого дня, Стайлз не распластался на полу поперек комнаты, утверждая, что этот угол обладает лучшей акустикой, но на самом деле это просто означает, что так он может ненавязчиво пялиться на задницу Дерека, когда Альфа неизбежно встает и начинает расхаживать по комнате.

Вместо того Стайлз сидит, свернувшись калачиком на коленях у Дерека. Одной рукой он продолжает гладить Дерека по волосам, а Альфа, в свою очередь, чертит пальцами линии вдоль Стайлзовой руки.     

На самом деле, это не было самым худшим, с чем Питер уже имел дело.     

Но Дерек не просто водит пальцами вдоль руки Стайлза — он считает родинки. В буквальном смысле. В третий раз за пятнадцать минут Дерек касается каждой родинки, сопровождая это эскимосским поцелуем, и говорит:     

— Одна сексуальная родинка для Дерека. Две сексуальные родинки для Дерека.     

И так далее.     

В общем, вы понимаете, в чем проблема.     

Стайлз, в свою очередь, к счастью, больше не сочиняет хокку [1] про Дерекову задницу. Но его ода щетине Альфы ничем не лучше.     

Проявление чувств есть.     

Неловкая правда есть.     

Но каким-то образом их смешение создало очень странную гибридную версию заклинания, вплоть до того, что ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не способны были понять, почему все на них пялятся.     

Питер почувствовал себя так, словно оказался в одной из серий про Баффи.     

— Мы должны что-то сделать, — говорит Скотт после долгого отвратительного момента, наблюдая, как Стайлз сочиняет сонет про цвет глаз Дерека. — Это ужасно. Я не могу этого расслышать.     

— Это даже мило, — немного нерешительно возражает Эллисон. — В каком-то странном смысле.     

Джексон издает сдавленный смешок.     

— Можно я процитирую последнее стихотворение Стайлза, потому что это теперь — моя жизнь:

 

 

> _«Твои глаза, как глубокие воды_  
>  Я хочу тебя внутри себя.  
>  Твои губы алые, словно ягоды.  
>  Дерек, прошу, сорви мою вишенку любя.  
>  Твои скулы способны резать стекло.  
>  Мне нужно отодрать твою задницу.» [2]

 — Да, Скотт прав, мы должны что-то сделать.     

Лидия фыркает. 

— В любом случае, это вина Питера. Пусть он и исправляет.

— Каким, черт возьми, образом это моя вина? Девочки, вы были теми, кто перемешал зелья!

Эрика вскакивает, начиная спорить о том, что они пытались помочь, потому что идея Питера была не очень хорошая. Питер и Скотт разделяют мнение, что зелья смешивать было нельзя, и вскоре они все просто друг на друга орут.

Бойд в конце концов их прерывает.

— Не очень важно, кто виноват, а кто — нет. Просто послушайте их.

— Хочу попробовать тебя, — говорит Стайлз, глядя с обожанием в глаза Дерека. — Вылизать Альфу прямо из тебя.

Дерек нежно гладит Стайлза по голове.     

— У нас были бы красивые дети.     

— Я не думаю, что это возможно, волчий кексик, — говорит Стайлз.     

Скотт и Джексон издают громкие сдавленные хрипы.     

— Мы можем усыновить, — уверенно говорит Дерек.     

Стайлз начинает ласково ворковать.     

Эрика прижимает к ушам подушки.     

— Предполагалось, что нормальная доза должна была выветриться в течение часа, — говорит Питер. — В каждой коробке было по десять конфет, и в общем получается сколько? Семь часов? Так что через три часа это всё прекратится.

— Есть ли какая-нибудь опасность, пока они в таком состоянии? — спрашивает Лидия. 

Питер качает головой.     

— Если они на нас нападут, то конечно, но они не ранили друг друга. Вы, ребята, можете идти. Те, кто здесь живет, смогут с ними справиться.     

Бойд низко рычит.     

— Под этим я имею в виду, что буду не спать, а приглядывать за ними, потому что это моя вина, но Айзек, Эрика и Бойд останутся в доме, если что-то пойдет не так и мне нужна будет помощь, — исправляется Питер.     

Бойд одобрительно фыркает и подталкивает Эрику локтем. Она пихает его в ответ и кивает в сторону Айзека, который уснул на подоконнике. Они выделывают ту штуку, «парный разговор без слов», как это называет Стайлз, где Бойд корчит рожицу, а потом глаза Эрики что-то вытворяют, и спустя минуту Бойд поднимает Айзека, вынося его, словно пожарник щеночка из горящего дома, и следует за Эрикой, чтобы уложить их брата по стае спать.     

Сон — это практически единственное время, когда Айзек выглядит полностью довольным (хороший сон, а еще когда он с Дэнни), так что Бойд не особо возражает.     

Питер пытается вздремнуть, но с заигрываниями Дерека и Стайлза на фоне это почти невозможно. Дерек продолжает говорить о детях, истинной любви и прочих слащавостях. Но блуждание его рук по телу Стилински приобретает явно порнографический характер. Стайлз же говорит непристойности, но пытается лишь обниматься.     

Очевидно, Питеру потребуется кофе и хорошая книга, чтобы продержаться следующие три часа. Или два часа и сорок одну минуту, если вы тот человек, который любит обратный отсчет.     

А Питеру нравится обратный отсчет.     

Как только остаются два часа и шесть минут, Дерек объявляет Стайлзу, что они должны повесить часы с обратным отсчетом до «секс-часа».

Как же Питер всех сегодня ненавидит.

Через пятьдесят семь минут Стайлз и Дерек засыпают на диване, запутавшись друг в друге.

Питер завтра же выкупит скидку в этой шоколадной лавке. После сегодняшнего он это заслужил.

***

На следующее утро Стайлз переворачивается — зачеркнуть — пытается перевернуться и открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как на него смотрит Дерек.     

— Привет, — произносит Стайлз со странной вопросительной интонацией. Он не совсем уверен, почему он находится на диване в доме стаи.     

По сути, это было не такой уж и редкостью. Ну, та часть с запутыванием конечностями с Дереком. И тогда воспоминания о прошлой ночи врываются в его разум в то же самое время, когда Дерек просыпается достаточно, чтобы тоже все вспомнить.     

— Я убью Питера, — рычит Дерек, отталкиваясь от Стайлза, чтобы сесть.     

Но Стайлз притягивает его обратно.     

— Останься.     

— Что? Стайлз, Питер дал нам зелье. Чертово любовное зелье на День Святого Валентина, и ты не хочешь, чтобы я его убил?     

Стайлз пожимает плечами.     

— Ну, дело в том, что прошлой ночью я бы не стал говорить некоторые мои конкретные высказывания, но чувства за ними были правдой. Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Так что мы можем пойти и убить Питера за использование книг про Гарри Поттера в качестве источника вдохновения. Или ты можешь остаться здесь и поцеловать меня.     

Дерек снова склоняется над Стайлзом и легким, как перышко, движением, почти благоговейно, прикасается своими губами к губам Стайлза.

Стайлз находит это милым, и это действительно так, но у него также утренний стояк и он вспоминает, каким заинтересованным был Дерек в некоторых вещах, которые он вчера предлагал, так что он просто притягивает Дерека ещё ближе, и он, полностью растянувшись вдоль Стайлзового тела, и крепко его целует.     

— Вау, — произносит Дерек, тяжело дыша, когда Стайлз позволяет ему перевести дыхание. — Твой рот чертовски великолепен.     

Стайлз нахально улыбается.     

— Ты говоришь мне слишком слащавые вещи. Если ты позволишь мне у тебя отсосать, то я напишу ещё куплет моего сонета в честь тебя.     

Дерек усмехается, глядя на Стайлза.     

— Что?     

— Я собираюсь записать твое стихотворение и повесить его в рамку.     

— Ладно, — говорит Стайлз приятно. — Мы повесим его рядом с часами, отсчитывающими время до «секс-часа».

 

_Эпилог:_

Через год после с эффекта Ромильды [3], как прозвали в стае тот инцидент, когда Дерек и Стайлз пробивались сквозь проблемы, одновременно заслуженные и нелепые, выцеловывая свой путь через ещё большие неприятности, на горизонте снова замаячил День Святого Валентина.     

На этот раз Питер единственный, кто до сих пор одинок. А ему таким быть не хочется. Несколько месяцев назад он даже пытался пригласить на свидание Мелиссу МакКолл. Она засмеялась и сказала ему, что вот уже как три месяца встречается с Джоном Стилински, но попытка неплохая. Ещё он положил глаз на давно уже не скорбящего охотника, но так ничего и не произошло.     

Так как он одинок и «начинает выглядеть жалким, учитывая то, как долго он уже сидит, сложа руки, и линяет» (слова Лидии), в честь Дня Святого Валентина стая подарила Питеру открытку, цветы и бутылку вина.     

Видя, что вино не открывали, Питер ничего не подозревает и без колебаний его выпивает.     

Как уже ранее предполагалось, Питер — идиот.     

Если бы в тот день Питер был дома, то заметил бы, как вокруг бутылки столпились несколько человек, и шприц, воткнутый в пробку.     

Этот день Питер проводит во дворе Арджента, фальшиво распевая Крису, словно серенады, попсу 80-х годов.     

Пение прекращается, когда Джону Стилински поступают жалобы на шум. Он записывает пятое исполнение «В Твоих Глазах» на свой телефон, чтобы позже Стайлз смог разместить это на YouTube. Документальное подтверждение — это важно.     

Следующим утром Питер просыпается в постели Криса, чтобы приготовить гренки, и с десятью тысячами просмотров на YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Хокку – японское лирическое трёхстишие.  
> [2] Сорвать вишенку – лишить девственности; надрать задницу – словом "pound" также обозначают движения при половом акте.
> 
> Я как могла пыталась сохранить хоть какую-нибудь рифму, но вот оригинал стихотворения:
> 
> Your eyes are like the sea.  
> I want you inside of me.  
> Your lips are red as berries.  
> Derek, please pop my cherry.  
> Your jawbones could cut glass.  
> I need to pound your ass.
> 
> [3] Ромильда Вейн – героиня серии книг и фильмов про Гарри Поттера, которая с помощью шоколадных котелков, начиненных любовным зельем, пыталась приворожить Гарри, но конфеты по ошибке съел Рон, думая, что это подарок на его День Рождения.


End file.
